Batman: Origins Season 1
by Pridex19
Summary: This is Batman's Origin on how he becomes Batman and his first year as Gotham's guardian. Please leave suggestions and review! Enjoy!


**Authors Note: So with this Batman story I wanted to do the origin in my own way. I took inspiration largely from the Dark knight movies and if some of the scenes seem similar to Batman Begins well that's why. This chapter is all about child Bruce and the following chapters will be about his training and ultimately becoming Batman. I will continue to do more if this is received well so please review and give suggestions to what I could do better. **

**Batman: Origins**

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

"You wont catch me!" Bruce yelled as he ran away from Tommy. Tommy pursued Bruce but could never catch him. Tommy preferred the strategic-like games rather than the more physically demanding games Bruce wanted. From Wayne Manor, Thomas Wayne and Tommy Elliot's father watched and admired their boys from afar.

"Thomas is turning out to be a good kid. Almost can keep up with Bruce now" Thomas Wayne said with a hint of sarcasm in his breath.

"Pshh.. If Thomas was half the kid I was back in the day he would be the running ahead of Bruce". Wayne knew that the Elliot family was very dysfunctional. But he never knew how severe. "Master Wayne". Alfred Called, "Martha would like to see you sir".

"Ah of course, Elliot will you join me?"

Bruce was now far ahead of Tommy who was running out of breath. Bruce hid in the greenhouse to examine the arrow shaped rock Tommy found but Bruce snatched it from his hand knowing Tommy wouldn't catch him. Suddenly, Bruce heard a crack; he assumed it was from Tommy trying to sneak up on him. He noticed a brush behind him elevated by something beneath it, boarded up. He concealed himself and saw Tommy aimlessly searching for him. Bruce then heard a creak and instantly fell into a hole. Tommy rushed to where Bruce fell and called to him. Bruce answered with a groan and Tommy darted towards the Manor.

Bruce came to his senses and studied his surroundings. The hole was dark and cold with only a single ray of light coming from above illuminating the hole. Bruce heard his father and Alfred calling from afar. As he was about to call back he heard something rustle next to him. Bruce kept hearing more rustling from a dark crevasse of hole. He stared into the black abyss. As he stared he noticed a shadowy figure. Bruce saw the figure outstretch its wings and flew towards Bruce and out followed more flying creatures. Bruce ducked and closed his eyes as the creatures flew above him wildly flapping their wings and screeching a noise that was deafening to Bruce. He wanted it to stop, he wanted the creatures to go away. Then he felt something grab his arm and whisper, "Its okay Bruce, I've got you it's going to be okay". Bruce looked up to see his father looking down at him trying to pick him up. Most of the creatures have gone away and the sound was less intense.

Thomas carried Bruce towards the manor with Alfred following behind. "What happened Thomas?" Martha asked.

"Bruce fell down a well while playing with Tommy".

The Elliot family apologized to Thomas as they passed by them. "No its okay it was not your fault" Thomas said. Bruce looked at Tommy who believed it was his fault. All on Bruce's mind were those creatures that were flying over him. "Dad what were those things in that hole?"

"They were bats Bruce. They were just scared that's all".

"Scared of me?"

"Yes Bruce they were more scared of you then you were ever scared of them". Bruce still didn't believe him.

"How is he sir?" Alfred asked worryingly.

"He's fine Alfred, he's just banged up that's all right Bruce?" Bruce looked at his father's smile. His father knew everything would be all right, when Bruce was in his arms or around him he would always feel safe.

Later that night the Wayne's were off to an opera that Thomas had been planning to go to for weeks. Bruce had still been thinking about the bats since earlier that morning and Thomas thought this could take his mind off. During the opera Bruce was very scared he kept seeing the bats. The actors in the play kept looking like bats to him and his fears took over. "Dad. Can we go? Please? Now?" Bruce whispered

Thomas thinking it over reluctantly nodded yes.

"Why didn't we go through the front Thomas?" Martha asked

"This is a shortcut, we can get back to the car from here. Did you call Alfred?"

"Yes I did. He said he would be here in 10 minutes." The family continued walking down the cold, barren, dim alley. Bruce stayed close to his father still fearing the bats from earlier in the morning. He then noticed a man walking toward them. The man had his hood on with his head down while walking. His jacked was ripped and covered with different smudges and looked like it had not been washed in weeks. As the man drew closer he could feel his father's cold hand on the back of his neck clutching him closer to him.

"GIVE ME YOUR WALLET!" The man demanded as he drew a gun towards Thomas. The man had a beard and looked like he was desperate from the dirtied face and the way he held the gun. Bruce hid behind his father, scared enough already, Martha looked on with a horrified expression.

"I SAID GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING WALLET!" the man demanded again.

"Alright, here you go there's no need for violence here." Thomas said calmly as his shaking hand handed over the wallet to the man. The man snatched the wallet quickly from Thomas's hand and turned his gaze to Martha.

"Give me the pearls too!" the man said as he grabbed for Martha's neck. Thomas struggled with the man to try and stop him touching Martha and then…

BANG

All Bruce heard was his mother's scream and then…

BANG

The screaming stopped. It was quiet just like in the hole for Bruce. He saw his parents lying on the ground. The man was gone. Bruce kneeled next to his father, crying. His father whispered, "Don't be scared Bruce…." With his last breath. With police sirens echoing in the cold streets of Gorham City, Bruce kneeled, alone, next to his dead parents. The life he knew is gone.

"Son. Son are you there?"

Bruce looked up to see a police officer was on one knee in front of him. "My name is Jim Gordon, imp here to help, its going to be okay son." Bruce wanted to yell at the officer and tell him he was a liar. Nothing was okay. His parents just died.

"Gordon." Bruce looked up to see a man walked into the room. The man signaled for Gordon to exit and left the room leaving only Bruce and the man in the room.

"Hello Bruce. I'm commissioner Leob. I want you to know that we got him." The man said with a grin. Bruce did not care. He wanted bad things to happen to the man. He wanted to punish him for what he did.

Leob looked at Bruce and couldn't imagine what he was going through. "The kid hasn't said one word or shown any emotion since he got here." Leob thought.

"Sir, his butler is here." Another officer exclaimed. Leob walked out the room and left Bruce to be alone. All Bruce was thinking about was the last words his father said to him, "Don't be afraid."

Bruce could hear the other officers talking about him and laughing. He then heard Gordon's voice from the other room "Will you two keep it down?! He could hear you!

"What does it matter Jim?! The kid will be fine! He has a butler picking him up! HIS DAMN BUTLER!" The officer continued to laugh "With all of that money he will be fine! Hahaha!"

"Not any amount of money can take the pain away!" The door opened again and Alfred walked in. Bruce ran to him and hugged him, crying. He wanted to forget this all happened. It just felt like a bad dream.


End file.
